


July 6, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''A father is always valuable to his daughter,'' Supergirl said.





	July 6, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

''A father is always valuable to his daughter,'' Supergirl said before her happy spirit carried the struggling preacher to her grave.

THE END


End file.
